Episode 14
'''Scene 1 rudra comes to paro who is stunnf and frightened to see him. She shivers, aman says we should take her to doctor, rudra says no need, she must know something, rudra steps on paro’s bangles, comes to her and ask her to get up but she doesnt, he grabs her and make her stand and ask her to tell what she knows, i know you know all. Paro is in fear and closes her eyes and doesnt look at rudra’s face. Rudra ask her to see his face and tell. Paro shivers and looks directly in his eyes with pain and shakily says you killed him, killed him. Rudra keep looking at her as paro cries. He left her and goes out. Aman says she is afraid, rudra says she is doing drama and knows everything, major calls rudra from behind. Scene 2 in cell, paro cries and touches her sindoor, remember her marriage with varun and how he was being killed and how he said that she is his parvati, she cries alot. Thakur calls whole village in haveli. In headquarter, major scolds rudra that what is this, do you like seeing dead bodies? Rudra shows him guns and money, major says this cannot justify your act And our neighbor country has complained that we killed their civilians, rudra says civilians doesnt carry ammunition and money with them, major says neighborhood are saying that we 1st killed them then planted guns and this currency with them. Rudra says he knows that thakur tejawat is involved in smuggling and did this in cover of marriage. Major says thanks to you that there is no one left who can testify this court, you killed them all, rudra shows him paro and says she was the bride and is alive. Major says to handle this matter and Control your anger, this is not a very big achievement to fight with small group of men. Scene 3 rudra again comes to paro, she gets afraid and ask now what you want? Here thakur says that compromise i need compromise. These bsd officers 1st killed all baratis, ruined our marriage then took paro with them, will you allow them to play with your self respect? All says no, thakur says are you ready for compromise? All agrees. Scene 4 rudra opens paro’s handcuffs and drags her. She ask where are you taking me? Rudra says i am going to leave at your village back, i am freeing you. Paro looks at him. They share an eyelock. Paro doesnt take step to go with him, he says okay as you wish, he is about to close the door but paro stops, rudra says i knew it. He takes her out and opens jeep’s front gate, but paro sits at back. They goes. Rudra keep looking at her from mirror and says seem she havent come out of birpur whole life, life has been spent here between these dusty plains, for someone this dust is very special and everything, its for you also. no search, no mark nothing. understood? i will explain. He stops the car and comes at back of jeep and says 3 steps you will be back at home, 3 days these wounds will heal and 3 months the pain will go of what happened with you. He takes her out. She sees her mami and about to go to her but rudra stops her and says but if you take 3 janam and will not say anything then you will do bad with your people so 1st do the work. He takes out the statement document which says that the barat which came, had guns with them and were going with money and thakur was involved in all this. He ask her to sign these papers, if dont know how to sign then use thumb. Paro says no, this is a lie rudra says lie? If it was a lie then i wouldnt have lost my officers, they were fathers and son of some family, you are betraying your country on which you are standing. He says you want freedom ok. He takes her to her mami and paro hugs her mami but she doesnt hug her back. Rudra says to mami that make her understand to sign these papers then she will be free and will be with you. mami says who is she? she doesnt recognize paro, paro is stunned and more than her rudra is stunned. Category:Episodes